Baek Riding Hood
by sicorro
Summary: [Prolog] Little Red Riding Hood yang seharusnya mengunjungi neneknya malah terlempar ke dimensi lain yang sangat asing. Sialnya, sang serigala juga ikut terlempar bersamanya. Bagaimana cara mereka kembali ke dunia mereka?/CHANBAEK/BL


_Mau mendengar cerita dongeng yang sangat aneh?_

.

.

 **Baek Riding Hood**

.

 _Prolog_

.

.

 **genre:** romance, fantasy, fluff

 **rated:** T

 **notes:** boys love, boy x boy, awas typo

.

.

 _happy reading!_

* * *

Pada suatu ketika, hiduplah seorang anak lugu yang tinggal di sebuah desa dekat hutan. Setiap kali ia pergi keluar, anak kecil ini selalu mengenakan jubah lebar berwarna merah. Makanya, para penduduk desa sering memanggilnya dengan julukan _Little Red Riding Hood_.

Suatu pagi, Little Red Riding Hood ingin pergi mengunjungi neneknya yang tinggal di hutan. Sang ibu memperbolehkan dan membawakan keranjang berisi hadiah untuk sang nenek.

Sebelum pergi, sang ibu berpesan agar anak kecil itu langsung menuju rumah neneknya, tidak membuang waktu di jalan dan tidak berbicara dengan orang asing di jalan karena berbahaya.

"Jangan khawatir, Ibu," kata Little Red Riding Hood. "Aku akan berhati-hati."

Tapi ketika Little Red Riding Hood melihat beberapa bunga yang sangat indah di hutan, ia lupa janjinya pada ibunya. Ia melihat kupu-kupu yang berterbangan, katak-katak yang bernyanyi di kolam, kemudian memetik beberapa bunga untuk neneknya.

Little Red Riding Hood sangat menikmati perjalanan tersebut sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari kalau sedari tadi ada bayangan gelap yang mengamatinya terus-menerus dan mendekatinya dari belakang.

Tiba-tiba serigala yang tidak diharapkan muncul di sampingnya, dalam samaran sebagai seorang lelaki asing yang sopan.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini, gadis kecil?" Serigala bertanya dengan suara yang manis. Sangat memikat.

Sayangnya respon Little Red Riding Hood sangatlah berbeda dari yang dibayangkannya.

"Aku ini laki-laki, tahu! Bukan seorang gadis!" protesnya dengan wajah cemberut lucu.

Serigala terkejut sejenak, lalu mengusap tengkuknya dengan kikuk. "Hm, yeah... aku tak begitu peduli," jawabnya dan buru-buru mengganti topik. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Di tengah hutan yang berbahaya seperti ini? Sendirian pula..."

"Aku dalam perjalanan untuk menjenguk Nenek yang tinggal di hutan, dekat sungai," jawab Little Red Riding Hood dengan polos. Kemudian, ia pun langsung berlalu begitu saja karena menyadari ia mulai terlambat untuk mengunjungi neneknya.

Sementara itu, sang serigala yang sudah mengetahui rencana laki-laki kecil itu segera mengambil jalan pintas ke rumah sang nenek dan menerkam bulat-bulat sang nenek yang masih terlelap.

Rencananya sih begitu. Tapi merasa tidak berselera untuk menerkam sang nenek yang sudah terlalu renta, serigala pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk memakan sang nenek dan memilih untuk mengurung sang nenek di dalam lemari.

Serigala kemudian mengambil baju dan topi renda yang sering sang nenek pakai, kemudian berbaring di tempat tidurnya, berpura-pura menjadi sang nenek. Lalu menunggu sampai Little Red Riding Hood datang.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Little Red Riding Hood sampai di rumah sang nenek dan masuk ke rumah sang nenek. Ia nyaris tidak mengenali serigala yang menyamar menjadi sang nenek.

"Kemarilah, bocah kecilku," ujar sang serigala dengan suara parau.

Little Red Riding Hood mengernyit heran. "Nenek, kenapa suaramu terdengar sangat aneh? Apakah ada masalah?"

"Oh, tenggorokanku hanya sedikit tidak enak, manisku," cicit serigala, menyembunyikan suaranya.

"Tapi, Nenek! Telingamu tampak besar sekali," kata Little Red Riding Hood saat ia beringsut mendekati tempat tidur.

"Ini agar aku bisa semakin baik mendengarmu, Sayang," jawab serigala.

"Tapi, Nenek! Matamu juga sangat besar!" Little Red Riding Hood semakin keheranan.

"Ini agar semakin baik untuk melihatmu, Sayang."

"Tapi, Nenek! Hidungmu juga tampak besar!"

"Ini agar semakin baik untuk menciummu, Sayang."

"Tapi, Nenek!" Little Red Riding Hood mulai merasa ketakutan. "Gigi-gigimu juga sangat besar!"

"Ini agar semakin baik untuk memakanmu, Sayang," raung serigala, dan ia pun melompat keluar dari tempat tidur dan menyerang bocah kecil itu.

Tinggal seinci lagi gigi-gigi tajam serigala hendak meremukkan tengkoraknya, Little Red Riding Hood langsung berteriak. Entah apakah karena teriakan Little Red Riding Hood yang terlampau keras atau bagaimana, tapi sang serigala tiba-tiba oleh ke belakang sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Sementara Little Red Riding Hood merangkak menjauhi sang serigala yang masih linglung, hendak pergi.

Tapi sayangnya, sebuah cahaya putih, sangat terang benderang, menangkap Little Red Riding Hood dan juga serigala. Seketika itu juga keduanya lenyap tanpa bekas.

 _Poof!_

.

.

-o0o-

.

.

Perlahan-lahan, kelopak mata Little Red Riding Hood bergerak tak nyaman, lalu terbuka, menampilkan dua iris cokelat terang yang sangat indah. Refleks, ia menarik satu hela napas terkejut sambil bangkit dari tidurnya.

 _Serigala..._

 _Serigala itu mau memakanku!_

Pandangannya segera menyapu ke seluruh arah dengan perasaan was-was, siapa tahu serigala itu masih di sekitar sini. Tapi, merasa bahwa rumah neneknya tak seperti yang dikenalnya, Little Red Riding Hood mulai mengernyit heran.

"I-ini..."

"Oh, Riding Hood? Kau sudah bangun?"

Little Red Riding Hood langsung menoleh ke sumber suara.

.

.

-o0o-

.

.

Di sisi yang berlainan, serigala terbangun sambil memegangi kepalanya yang masih terasa berputar. Sambil mengedipkan kedua matanya berkali-kali supaya mendapatkan penglihatan yang fokus, ia memandangi ruangan di sekitarnya.

Kini ia sedang berada di sebuah kamar yang bisa dikatakan cukup luas untuknya sendirian. Tentu saja ini bukan kamarnya karena selama ini ia tinggal di dalam gua.

Jadi... ini kamar siapa?

 _Tidak mungkin kamar si Riding Hood sialan itu, kan?_

Serigala menggeram sangar sambil meloncat dari tempat tidur, hendak mengendus bau mangsa yang sempat dilewatinya.

Tapi, serigala menyadari ada yang berbeda setelah ia meloncat dari selimut. Entah mengapa, ia merasa... kedinginan. Entah mengapa angin yang berhembus melewati tubuhnya terasa sangat menusuk kulit.

Merasa tidak beres dengan badannya, serigala pun berjalan menuju cermin besar yang menempel di salah satu pintu lemari kayu yang ada di ujung kamar. Seketika itu juga rahangnya langsung terjatuh.

Tidak ada telinga yang besar. Tidak ada mata yang besar. Tidak ada hidung yang besar. Tidak ada gigi-gigi tajam yang menyeramkan. Dan yang paling parah adalah: tidak ada bulu.

Yang ada hanyalah sesosok manusia tinggi, dengan berbagai alat tubuh yang lengkap dan sempurna.

Dan... ia sedang _telanjang._

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be continued.**

* * *

Lah, apa coba. Kenapa dongeng anak-anak gue jadiin ngaco begini...

Tapi makasih banyak ya kalo ada yg mau baca dan ngasih feedback apapun. Ini lanjut atau kagak, tergantung respon yang ada lah ya /pasrah/ wkwk '^'


End file.
